A Second Chance
by CaliBlack
Summary: Kerrie anne lestron's life is about to change whether it is for the better remains to be seen.
1. Default Chapter

A Second Chance

summary: Kerrie Anne Lestron leed a very normal life in the United States with her parents. She went to school a magic school to be precise, her parents loved her, she had loads of friends. But she soon found out that all was about to change, when her parents are killed by mysterious people and she is sent to England to attend Hogwarts.

pairing: OC/LM/SS

Prolouge chapter:

Kerrie was laying on her bed finishing up some of her mountain of homework when she heard a scream followed by a multitude of angry voices comeing from downstairs. Being curious by nature she quickly got off of her bed and opened her door, to slowly make her way downstairs. But just as she reached the bottom stair and peered around the corner she couldn't beleive what she saw.

Her living room was overrun with witches and wizards all dressed in black robes and white maskes. There were only a handful of them but god were they imposing standing there wands pointing at her mother, who was standing there face pale,shakeing, tears whelling up in her usualy bright blue eyes. Just as she finished her quick assessment of her mom she spoke. Ww wwha wwwhhaat what do you want?

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward from the bunch and answered her question never once lowering his wand from her mother. Muggle where is the girl, and don't lie to me unless you would like to end up like your pathetic excuse for a husband! We didn't lie to you, she isn't here! Please you have to beleive me SHE IS NOT HERE! Shut up now your pathetic you realy are but have it your way. It will not bother me whether you are alive or dead, and with that the wizard raised his wand and shouted AVEADA KADARVA! no sooner did the words leave his mouth a green bright light flared from the end of his wand and engulfed her mom untill she could not see her the light was so bright.

The only thing of her mother that was still known of her mother was her voice. Her screaming voice, then the light vanished and her mom fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. With both of her parents lifeless bodies lying on the floor she no longer had a reason to stay hidden in the shadows of the door way, but stay she did.

Just then the living room door burst open once more, and framed in the light from the moon was another group of witches and wizards this time they were dressed in robes of assorted colors. Were to late whispered the leader of the new arrivals.

Yes, you are Moody, now if you would calmly step aside we will conclude our buisness and be on our way. No! you will all put down your wands and follow us to the ministry at once. Please as if your pathetic excuse of a government would hold us. Now step aside or face our wrath. Kerrie could see both sides standing face to face wands raised determined to meet their advasaries. She knew that if she moved from where she was hiding that she would not only be putting herself in danger but those who came to help her family as well, so she stayed put.

No sooner was that descision reached than hexes and curses started to fly, and the people started dodgeing the best they could in the confined space of the living room.

both sides where trying to gain the upperhand in the fight.

After what seemed like an eternity to a 16 year old witch the small group of saviours had either ran off or cornered the remaining death eaters. She then heard Moody call out to another of their small group a small women by the name of tonks. Tonks turned to moody and waited to hear what he wanted done. Please take Kerrie to Dumbledore immediatly. What about you and the deatheaters. We'll be fine her safety is what we should be concerened about after all. With a small nod she stepped toward where kerrie stood hidden and held out her hand, with a small smile on her face she called kerrie to her. Come child we have no time to waste we need to get you to Hogwarts.

Not knowing what else to do she slowly stepped out of hideing and took the hand she was offered. The moment her hand touched Tonks' she felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach that always happened when she apperated somewhere. Once the tingling stopped and she heard tonks say where here she looked up and around. They

where outside the most dominating castle she had ever seen.

Tonks saw the look of untter suprise on her new friends face and laughed. Hearing the laughter from her companion, she turned with a look of suprise clearly on her face toward her and heard what had to be the most amazing thing she ever thought she would hear, Welcome Home!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Bold Kerrie thinking to herself**

What did you just say Tonks? Oh I said Welcome to Hogwarts Kerrie. **That is NOT what she said. No time to think on that now, but I will ask later you can bet on it. **Oh dear we're running late exclaimed tonks as she looked at a small watch that had been in her pocket not five minutes ago. Late for what? **Now she has me curious! **Late for our meeting with Dumbledore of course didn't your parents tell you? Didn't my parents tell me what? By the look on Tonks' face she just knew that she wouldn't be getting the answers she craved just yet. And she was right when her friend just said, well not to worry now all will be explained in due time, as she quickly led the way up the winding road toward the castle.

As Kerrie followed the small form of her guide to the castle she took the time to think about what had happened not even five hours before at her home. **God, what am I doing here? I should be at home. Yeah and what would you be doing there? I don't know something. Getting in the way most likely. Would Not! Would So! Would Not! oh great now I'm argueing with myself way to GO Kerrie!**

Tonk's had stopped in front of a large, imposing set of wooden doors that led into Hogwarts. Not that Kerrie seemed to notice she thought to herself, with a small amused smile. By looking at the girl you could tell one of two things was going on. One she was having a very heated arguemnet with herself or two she was suffering from a bad case of shock. And she was betting it was the latter because this girl had seen so much suffering in such a short time that she siriously doubted that she would have the hysterics just yet if at all in the near future.

Well time to snap her out of her little self spat. She then reached out and lightly shook the young girl in front of her. Where her she whispered softly as not to frighten her. What! She exclaimed quickly looking up at the women who was holding her. Where here, and you can stop argueing with yourself about what happened back there. There was nothing you could have done that would have made what happened then have happened any differently than what it did. No sense in blaming yourself.

Thanks Kerrie quietly answered. She then squared her shoulders as the doors where opened and she was lead into a large, buetiful foyer. It was well lit even thought there were only a few windows in the entire length of the entrance that she could see. There were multiple paintings and tapestries lining the walls as well. **Wow, this is so different from my school back home. **

**Different but definitly nice. **This way Kerrie, came her friends voice and they were off again with tonk's in the lead with a scared, curious Kerrie close behind her.

_**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but, this is my first story and I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read it. I would appreciate any reviews good or bad on how my story is coming along. Thanks agian.**_


End file.
